


London Problems

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: (Not so) Weekly Writing Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Castiel's Pronouns are They/Them, Demons, Except he's a woman, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jathniel, Past Life Dean, Set in London, This Is STUPID, This was rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: Castiel is sent to deal with a group of demons in 1930s London, with the help of their fellow garrison member, Jathniel.They meet a bright young woman in a shop, and she turns out to impact Castiel's life much later in their life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 8 of my Weekly Writing Challenge! Prompt: A story set in London!

The streets of London were bustling with people. The clicking of high heels and car motors flooded Castiel’s ears as they stepped out into the fray. Their eyes scanned the faces, trying to locate any demon in the sea of bodies.

The demons had apparently decided that 1930 would be their year to overtake the city, and Heaven had decided that someone needed to take care of it. So, they had sent Castiel and another angel of their choice to find and destroy this uprising.

Speaking of, where was-

“Castiel, how do you get used to this? It’s so… odd.” Castiel turned at the sound of a feminine voice, and noticed that Jathniel had finally found a vessel of their own. They continued to brush the long hair out of their eyes and adjust their skirt. Clearly, the young woman that Jathniel had found wasn’t too keen on looking “proper”.

Castiel shrugged slightly and motioned for Jahniel to turn around. “I have not been down here since 1901, and it wasn’t for long, so I cannot give you a proper answer.” They pulled Jathniel’s hair into a bun, nimble fingers fixing it in a way that would not bother the other angel. “Don’t touch this. Your skirt is facing the wrong way. The buttons go on the front, not the side.”

Fixing the skirt, Jathniel huffed and looked out as well. “It looks like there’s a demon over there, near that shop. Should we follow her?” They pointed, and sure enough, the flash of black skull disappeared as the demon ducked into a shop. “Your vessel looks like my vessel’s mother. We should pose as family as we follow her.”

It was true- both women had dark hair and bright blue eyes, and they had a large enough age gap to pass as mother and daughter. Castiel nodded and offered their arm. “Follow my lead and keep quiet. I’ll get us into wherever we need to go.” They smiled, trying to act as a parental figure, and as Jathniel looped their arm with Castiel’s, the two set off across the street towards the shop.

Pushing open the door, Castiel noticed the quaint feel of the little dress store. The demon was gone, but they felt the residuals of her presence. A blond woman with stunning green eyes greeted them.

“How can I help you two ladies today?” she asked, clearly not registering the true identities of the celestial beings before her. Her eyes lingered on Castiel, and Jathniel hid a laugh behind a cough.

“My daughter was just looking for an outfit for the dance. We hoped she could find something here,” Castiel answered, pulling Jathniel forward and patting their arm. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Jathniel shot a glare at Castiel before nodding. “I wanted something blue, and I think I saw something near the back that I liked. I’ll go look now. Do try not to get deep into a conversation, Mother, I may need your opinions.” With that, Jathniel grinned and flounced off towards the back of the store. 

Trusting that they would look into where the demon might have gone, Castiel turned back to the pretty store clerk. “I apologize for  Jacquelyn, she’s quite the spirit. I’m Casiana.” They had to stop for a moment and remember their vessel’s name, and improvised for Jathniel. They hoped that the clerk would never see past the lie, and found themself thinking she was very pretty, and very helpful.

“You have beautiful names. I’m Delilah, in case you need me. You should probably go check on your daughter,” the woman said, smiling again. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, looking down to hide a slight blush.

Castiel noticed that her soul seemed to glow brighter, as if reacting to Castiel’s proximity. “You don’t happen to be a Winchester, do you?” they asked, and mentally berated themself for asking such a stupid question. But, Delilah’s soul broadcasted that she could be Michael’s vessel, meaning she could only be a Winchester, and Castiel thanked their father that Lucifer’s vessel’s bloodline had not yet converged with this one.

Delilah nodded, tilting her head in confusion. “Yes, why? There’s not a problem with that, is there?” She stepped back, her smile fading and hurt overtaking her expression.

Castiel quickly shook their head. “No, no, I’ve met someone in your family, and you reminded me of them. I am sorry,” they quickly amended, hoping that Delilah would believe them.

_ Nothing here _ , Jathniel projected to Castiel, scaring them a bit.  _ Looks like she was just looking for a safe place to fly away. But I did find a dress, so keep up the ruse. I’m buying this.  _ Sure enough, Jathniel came trotting back, a blue dress slung over an arm. “I’ve found one, Mother, so if we could pay,” they said, glancing between Castiel and Delilah. “I wish we still had some of Father’s money left. After his death, it’s been so hard to get by sometimes.” They looked directly at Delilah as they said this, studying her soul and sending hints. Their wings fluffed in surprise, brushing against Castiel’s. Neither angel showed any indication that they knew exactly who Delilah was.

“Follow me and I’ll get you set up,” Delilah said, catching Jathniel’s drift and winking at Castiel. She walked around them, and her shoulder bumped Castiel as she passed. She seemed to have gotten over Castiel’s stupid question.

Jathniel smirked at Castiel and walked towards the counter.  _ I think she likes you,  _ they said.  _ Too bad it’s against the rules to be with a human… _

_ Focus on the mission, Jathniel,  _ Castiel answered, trying not to let Jathniel know the feelings may be returned.  _ We’ll talk as soon as we find the demons.  _ They snatched the dress away from Jathniel and felt in the pockets of their jacket. Setting the dress on Delilah’s counter, they pulled out change just short of the cost. “Oh, dear.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” Delilah said as she took the money. “It’s only a few cents.” She folded the dress up and put it in the bag, then handed it to Castiel. Deliberately letting her fingers brush theirs, she lingered a moment, dropping her hands after a second. “Have a nice day,” she said, only watching Castiel.

Castiel’s mouth went dry.They cleared their throat to say something, but Jathniel beat them to it.

“You have one too. Thank you! Come on, Mother,” they said as they grabbed Castiel’s arm. Yanking them outside, Jathniel immediately turned to Castiel. “You’re actually enjoying this!” they said excitedly.

“Angels can’t feel love, don’t get your hopes up,” Castiel told them before walking off. “We have a week to find them, and if you would  _ focus- _ ”

“I might have found something,” Jathniel said, dashing past Castiel and looking into an alleyway. “I feel like this is a lead.”

Castiel sighed. They could have chosen  _ Gabriel _ and it would be easier to do things sometimes. Jathniel was like a puppy: jumping from one place to another, and not listening to their commanders. In this case, they weren’t listening to Castiel about Delilah. Or in general. “What kind of lead?”

Jathniel walked further into the alley, scanning the walls. “Umm, it’s just a hunch. Demons like dark places, right?”

Walking closer to stand behind Jathniel, Castiel pulled out their angel blade. Sure enough, the walls had a hellish feel to them, and as they laid their hand on the bricks, they felt to presence even more.

“What are two angels doing in London at this time of year?” Castiel spun around to see a man standing at the mouth of the alley, eyes pitch black. He stalked forward, a menacing grin twisting his face. He shook his head as Castiel raised their blade, and laughed as Jathniel did the same. “No need for those.”

Rushing forward, Jathniel attempted to stab him in the throat, but he parried their attack with a shove to their stomach. They skidded away, back hitting the wall, and leaped forward to try again. 

Castiel rolled their eyes and threw their blade expertly into the demon’s back, killing him instantly. “We need to work on your fighting skills,” they said, walking forward and retrieving their blade.

Jathniel landed beside them and crossed their arms. “I had him on the ropes. I could have handled it.”

“Yes, but it would have taken forever. Let’s go.” Castiel vaporised the demon’s body and stepped past it, pulling Jathniel with them. “I think I’ve figured everything out.”

“If you’re going after the demon group around here, we’ve already handled it.” Delilah’s voice sounded out behind them, and Castiel turned to see her and a man standing nearby. “Sorry to burst your bubble.” She smiled, in a slightly sinister way. “Figured you weren’t normal.”

Jathniel ignored Delilah’s barely concealed threat and bounced forward. “Who’s this?” they happily asked, looking at the man. “Jacquelyn, nice to meet you.”

Delilah stared at Jathniel. “This is my father. He’s a member of the Men of Letters.”

“James,” the man grunted out. He eyed Castiel. “Your mother?”

Castiel took this as their cue to step forward. “Yes, and if you’ll excuse us-”

“Please stay, we have a few questions,” Delilah interrupted. “Like, who the hell are you, what are you, why are you here?” She grabbed Castiel’s arm when they tried to leave, rooting them to the spot.

“We can’t exactly tell you those things,” Jathniel said, holding Castiel’s other arm. “But I think I need to talk to my mother for a second.” They pulled Castiel away, and as soon as they were out of Delilah and James’ sights, flew away. Jathniel let go as soon as they landed, in another street of London, and sighed. “That was close.”

Castiel nodded. “Very. That was a good coverup. Let’s go back and report this fiasco.”

Jathniel bit their bottom lip and looked down. “You’ll have to go alone,” they said. “I think I want to stay on Earth for a while.”

Trying to see Jathniel’s face, Castiel stepped closer. “Why would you want to do that?”

“I’m a Watcher. I watch. What better way to do that than to walk among them?” Jathniel answered, finally raising their head. “I’ll keep moving, so they don’t notice my fixed age. I’ll report back every so often.”

Castiel laid a hand on Jathniel’s shoulder. “Alright. Don’t get into trouble.” They smiled, and quickly flew to Heaven.

Sending in the report of the mission, Castiel could finally relax. They knew that Delilah would probably be mad at them, but she was just a human, so it didn’t matter and-

  
  


Castiel never expected her soul to reappear in Hell, almost a century later. However, she wasn’t Delilah.

He was Dean.

And Castiel may have fallen even harder for him when they were able to get to know the bright soul they met in 1930.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoot! It's super late a night where I'm at, but I got it done!  
> Yeah, Jathniel is an old OC of mine that I never use so I just stuck them in here.  
> Angels use they/them pronouns pass it on  
> I love Delilah lol. I did some research to find most popular baby names for their birth decades to decide their names.  
> Casiana is a Novak, by the way. And she looks like 1901!Cas. Who is also a Novak. Probably.


End file.
